


Ineffable

by iluma



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: :), M/M, i also hope im at least a good enough author to actually cause u all to feel smth, i love 2 suffer, im a shit author but i hope u enjoy my klance trash, u love 2 suffer, we all love 2 suffer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluma/pseuds/iluma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one of the biggest cliches this summer, Lance & Keith meet over the internet. *shocker* they are actually in the same college too! And Lance falls in love with Keith and Problems™ are caused for him due to this.<br/>Fun times!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (adj.) too great to be expressed in words.

It had been another bland day for Lance, he had off from work and was out of college for the summer. He had been hoping it'd be way more eventful than it was, other than his families large cookouts every few weekends.  
  
Don't get him wrong, he loved his family, the cookouts were always fun! Spanish music blasted until almost dawn, food was being made and served every few hours, the adults would drink and play doscientos or quinientos while the smaller kids would run around the yard or play games in the pool.  
  
Everything was always so lively during these times and he loved it. His favorite part, though, would have to be when his grandmother would bring out her homemade limber de coco for everyone after dinner.  
  
Sometimes you just need to be around your friends though, and unfortunately for him, both of his good friends were not available. Hunk was on vacation visiting his family in Hawaii, whereas Pidge had been gone the whole summer, going to different universities checking out their science programs and such.  
  
This left Lance with no choice but to start withering away on Tumblr for the summer. It wasn't all bad, though, he actually even made a few friends. None of these friends lived anywhere nearby, of course, so he knew his summer would still be pretty bland; at least with this would make it slightly less boring.  
  
He had recently gotten into a new netflix show about giant robot lions, which is how he met these friends, and it was nice to have people to talk to about it.  
  
That's when Lance stumbled across Keith's blog. Keith was a mutual of one of Lance's new friends; said friend had reblogged one of Keith's selfies and when Lance saw it, all he could think was _'oh shit, he's so cute.'_ So he made his way to Keith's blog to follow him.  
  
Much to Lance's surprise, Keith had followed back. This was the moment Lance decided he would do whatever it took to woo that boy. Poor Keith.  
  
The first few days following this, Lance would often check Keith's blog to check for any more selfies. When he did happen to find one, he'd immediately like and reblog and add in a pick up line or two in the comments.  
  
At first, Keith wouldn't think much of it, but after about a week he decided to just be the poor dude's friend. He thought _'maybe he won't be so obnoxious if I just talk to him.'_  
  
However, this was not the case. If anything, Lance was just as obnoxious as before. Fortunately for Lance, Keith decided he would just put up with it, for whatever reason. It was a strange friendship, to say the least, if you could even call it that. Most of the time it would just be Lance trying to win over Keith, while Keith just wasn't having any of it.  
  
They went on like this for many months before Lance realized what was happening. Throughout all the pick up lines and constant pestering, Lance was beginning to fall in love with Keith.  
  
Little did he know, this was going to bring about a terrible problem for him soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i already have this chapter up on 2 other sites pls dont be fooled im not a very consistent updater ;-;

Now that it was mid-fall, the scenery was starting to wilt, and die, becoming more barren. Now that it was mid-fall, everyone had gone back to their regularly scheduled college courses, and begun preparing for a quickly coming second semester.  
  
This didn't leave Lance all the time in the world to talk to Keith anymore, but he made it work. It didn't put too much of a strain on their being able to keep in touch, fortunately.  
  
It had also come to the pairs attention that they were attending the same college. How cliche, right? Though neither of them have made an effort to meet up in person yet.  
  
Since realizing he had grown feelings for Keith, Lance starting laying on the pick up lines a bit more. Keith on the other hand had hardly noticed this. Lance just seemed to be acting as he normally had, in his eyes. That, is where Lance's problems begin.  
  
On a rare off day from their courses and studies, Lance and Hunk decided to go to one of the parks near their campus. They wanted to keep up on their Pokemon hunting of course.  
  
Pidge decided that they'd rather stay in their dorm, mumbling something about not wanting a headache after hearing them scream over each new Pokemon they caught. Their loss then.  
  
It was a bit warmer out that day than it had been all week, so it was an even better day to go out. Both Hunk and Lance thought they were pretty good at Pokemon Go, as good as you can be with what little there is to it at the moment.  
  
They'd been walking around for about an hour and a half, and the most they had been getting were Pidgeys, Rattatas and Spearows, with the occasional Psyducks and Eevees. Sticking closer to the big pond, they tried to find some Dratinis. I mean, who doesn't want a Dragonite?  
  
"Holy shit! Hunk!" Lance's sudden outburst startled the poor boy standing not too far behind the former. He was only trying to catch a Staryu.  
  
"Uh, could you maybe not yell when I'm standing barely three feet behind you?"  
  
"There's a Gyarados close by! Of course I'm gonna yell! I've been trying to get one of those forever!"  
  
"What, really? Let's go get it-" Lance shook his head.  
  
"No, the damn thing is gone now. I was so excited too! What the hell."  
  
"Let's just walk around more, maybe it'll hatch out of that ten kilometer egg you're working on," Hunk started off in another direction, Lance following soon after.  
  
"Yeah, maybe..." a dejected sigh left his lips, one day he'll get that Gyarados damn it.  
  
The sky looked like it was starting to darken, preparing for a storm. No reports were on the weather for any storms though, so it was a bit out of place. At any rate, the two college kids decided it would be best to head back to their dorm. 

On their way back, Lance let out a small cough just as a strong gust of wind suddenly swept across the area, blowing leaves and a few flower petals around them.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what's the deal with you and _Edgelord_ , Lance?" is the first thing Lance hears walking into Pidge's dorm. "Thought you would've been all over him now that you know he goes here."  
  
"Not funny _Pidge_ ," Lance calls out, walking right back out of the dorm, not feeling the teasing today. He's still miffed about that Gyarados, after all. Lance and Hunk share a dorm a few down from where Pidge is situated, so he decides he'd rather take a nap than try to talk to Pidge's snarky little self today.  
  
As he makes he way to open his dorm door he feels a coughing fit about to surface. Quickly he makes his way to the case of water bottles he's got stashed underneath his bed and opens one to drink. However this doesn't exactly go as planned, and he ends up almost choking.  
  
"The hell...?"  
  
"Hey Lance is everything okay? You sounded like you were dying when I opened the--" stopping dead in his tracks Hunks gaze falls to the floor beneath Lance, "--door," he ends the sentence in a hushed tone.  
  
The two of them stare at what's accumulated at Lance's feet. There, lay a small pile of flower petals of which neither could figure out where they came from. They didn't own any plants, especially not flowers, so this was quite befuddling to the pair.  
  
Not either of them could try to utter a word at that point, all they could do was star at the flower petals in bewilderment and try to figure out what was going on. They remained this way for what seemed an hour, but in actuality happened to be just short of five minutes.  
  
Silently, Lance found himself on autopilot reaching for his laptop on the nightstand. He looked up a multitude of things to try to explain the flower petals that suddenly and inexplicably appeared on the floor just after he had nearly choked.  
  
Hunk was sat next to the lankier boy, silently reading everything from over his shoulder, trying to piece everything together. Eventually when nothing turned up, the boys decided to call it quits and ask Shiro and Allura.  
  
Shiro was a good friend of Lance, Hunk and Pidge. He was a pretty good friend of Keith's too. Before Shiro met the trio, he had known Keith from when they were younger. Shiro was two years older than Keith, Lance and Hunk and four years older than Pidge; with a very level head, so he was seen as an older brother to all of them. He's an astrophysics major, but surely he'd know something, right?  
  
Deciding to ask Shiro about it first Lance rushes to the other end of the dorm hall, Hunk in tow. Upon reaching the door to Shiro's door, Lance started to bang on it incessantly. Good thing most people weren't around at this time, otherwise he'd be getting quite the scolding from many of Shiro's neighbors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UM  
> VERY SORRY FOR MY LONG ABSENCE  
> I MEAN I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN BC I'M THE WORST BUT  
> YIKES


	4. Chapter 4

Unfortunately for the pair, Shiro was not in his dorm at their time of arrival, and couldn't help. However instead of sulking back to their own dorm, Lance suddenly remembered who would undoubtedly be able to help.  
  
Quickly pulling his phone from his pocket, Lance dials the number of his friend Allura. Now, Allura could be seen as the groups mother, though she's a bit more of a sister to them than anything. Just a year older than Shiro, she's currently in her last year of college.  
  
She's the one who _sort of_ got everyone to be closer. You sure as hell can bet she was the one behind Lance seeing Keith for the first time on his dashboard all those months ago. A bit of a schemer this one is.  
  
Her Uncle Coran, a very eccentric man, taught her many things from the day she could remember anything. This lead to her being the university's top student. She knows pretty much everything about everything, so she'd definitely be able to help, right?  
  
"Hello?"  
  
  
"Yo, Allura, I need your help with something. Where are you right now?"  
  
  
"I'm about to walk into my dorm now, do you need to come over?"  
  
"Yeah, if that's alright with you."  
  
"I suppose, but I've got a lot of studying to do so please try to be quick with it." Humming in agreement, Lance hangs up and begins his trek to Allura's dorm with Hunk following close after. Their walk is silent, as Lance is too deep in thought to really pay attention to anything else, and Hunk is more focused on keeping Lance from straying into danger while in his current state.  
  
It doesn't take long for them to arrive at Allura's dorm though, so the silence didn't last for too long. The door opens almost immediately upon Lance's knocking, slightly surprising the two boys standing on the other side of it.  
  
"Well don't just stand there, we've got some issues to resolve, haven't we?" Smiling, the older girl ushers the boys to step inside, "Now, what exactly is the problem?"  
  
"Well," Lance starts, looking over to Hunk a bit confused and nervous. How the hell was he supposed to explain this? "It's kind of a hard thing to explain, but I sort of... coughed up flower petals?"  
  
"Well that does seem interesting, very unusual too. How long has it been happening for?"  
  
"Hunk and I only noticed it earlier, I'm not sure if it started before then." Allura hums softly, trying to process the information. She doesn't remember ever hearing about something like this so she decides instead of trying to figure it out on her own, she'll start researching it through the school's online library. Surely there's bound to be a medical book explaining things in there.  
  
  
Hunk and Lance turn from their previous positions to try and look aver what Allura is doing, though it doesn't last long when Lance has yet another coughing fit, more petals spilling from his mouth.  
  
"I must admit," Allura starts, "I wasn't exactly sure how to go about researching this, especially since i haven't seen it happen. But now, I understand what you meant." Looking back to her computer she starts again her searching for anything to give clues on Lance's predicament. "I'll try my best to figure this out and help you."  
  
It had only been twenty-some minutes before Allura finally could place a finger on what was happening. A very small section in one of the lesser used anatomy books had described what was called the "Hanahaki Disease" and near perfectly described Lance's symptoms.  
  
  
Upon seeing this, she begins to read it's description aloud, "The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born of unrequited or one-sided love. Those with the disease will cough out and throw up flower petals as a result. There are two ways to cure it: the love must become requited and mutual between the person with the disease and their love, or you may get a surgery to remove it. With the surgery removing the illness, the feelings will disappear alongside the petals." Ending her sentence she turns too look at Lance, "Since this is a disease born of unrequited love, is there anything you aren't telling us, Lance?"


	5. Chapter 5

Lance looks between his two friends, only able to muster a mildly confused expression. Surely he isn't in love with anyone, right? He's been pining after Keith for some time now, sure, but he can't possibly have fallen in love with him already, right? That's just completely unrealistic, right?

Allura and Hunk both share a look, seemingly already knowing whats going on before Lance can figure it out. It's not a hard thing to figure out but, well, Lance can be a bit unmindful of things.

"Lance," Allura starts slowly, "I think you may want to evaluate your feelings for Keith, it seems like you might be unaware of how much you do like him."

"What? That's crazy, I'm not in love with him!" Another shared look between Allura and Hunk, however, has him second guessing himself. He steps away from the both of them for a few moments to collect himself, trying to analyze what he really feels toward Keith at this point. When he's finally figured it out and come to terms with how strong his feelings have become, he feels only a little devastated at the thought of Keith not feeling the same way.

The devastation only lasts for a few moments though, as Lance goes through a coughing fit and coughs up more flower petals. With each time this happens it seems as though more petals are being choked out each time.

"You should be careful, Lance," Hunk speaks up this time, "It looks like the amount of petals you cough out increases with how much you love Keith."

"Agreed. You need to talk things through with Keith as soon as possible."

"But Allura, what is there to talk about? We already know he doesn't love me back, so there's nothing I can do now."

"Have you met Keith? He wouldn't know if he was in love if the feeling bit his ass," she laughs, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Very funny," Lance rolls his eyes,"But this is serious, there's gotta be another way to help me."

"Actually, there is. I don't think you'll like the idea very much, though."

"I'll try anything."

"I read that there's a surgery you can get to get rid of the disease," Hunk is the one to speak up now, "But the problem is that it gets rid of your emotions along with it, everything you feel for Keith will disappear and you wont be able to experience love again."

"Harsh... maybe talking to Keith won't be so bad after all."

"That's the spirit," Allura chimes.

With that settled, Lance's mind is racing with thoughts trying to figure out a good time to confront Keith. It's not going to be easy for him, but it's worth a shot. What's the worst that can happen?


End file.
